Gohans Guilt
by PanChan15
Summary: Gohan is feeling really quilty about Gokus death. Vegeta trys to help gohan but will he get through in time?!
1. Chapter 1

Hullo! I do not own DBZ. So you no can sue! ^_^ hehe. Ok well this is a newer version of the first chapter. Because the last one i couldnt use spell check and it had A LOT of misspelled words. lol. ok read on!  
  
¤Chaper 1¤  
  
"Take care of your mother, Im proud of you son." "No, Dad! No! Dont go again! Dont leave!" "Gohan!! Gohan!" Gohan opened his eyes and saw Goten standing there. Goten looked down on him with eyes full of tears. "Goten?" HIs little brother hugged him. "Gohan! I didnt think you would wake up! You just kept yelling and screaming about dad! I was scared!" Gohan pulled back from Gotens hug. "Its ok now, Im fine." Gohan glanced at the clock and sighed. "Hey, Why dont you try to get back to sleep. Its 2:30 in the mourning."   
  
Gohan smiled and picked Little Goten up and carried him over to his bed. He tucked in the sheets alaround Goten. "Goodnight Goten." "Goodnight brother." After Gohan was sure Goten was asleep he walked downstairs. He poured a glass of water and started to drink. Why did he have that dream again. He was having it everynight now for two weeks. *I guess it'll just get worse as time goes by.* He thought.   
  
He through his glass in the sink and it shatterd. He slammed his fist down on the table. "I can't take this anymore!" "Gohan..." Gohan turnned around. Chi Chi was standing there with a frightend Goten hugging her from behind. "Mom, I..." Chi Chi frowned. "Are you ok sweetie?" Gohan didnt want to answer her. He didn't even want to be there. "IM Fine. Goodnight." He walked past them both and went back to hes room room to go to sleep. Chi Chi looked down at little Goten and smiled. "You can sleep with mommy tonight if you want." Goten smiled and headed towards her room. "I dont understand it. He always gets like this before the anniversry of Gokus death. Its been 4 years." She sighed. "Goku, we all miss you." she whisperd, then walked into her room.  
  
  
Gohan woke up to the sound of rain banging against hes window. He slightly moaned as he rolled over and put hes pillow over hes head. He could still here the rain clattering so he rose hes self out of bed and looked out hes window. "Gee,...Its a beatiful day." He mumbled sarcasticly as he tumbled around for hes shirt. He found hes shirt and quickly put it on along with hes shoes. He stumbled over some toy car that Goten had left out in room.  
  
"Arg! Damnit!" He threw the toy against the wall and walked into hes bathroom. He grabed a brush and looked in the mirror. He brushed hes hair and then walked downstairs. "Goodmorning Gohan! Sleep well?" Chi Chi Called from the kitchen when she saw her son come downstairs. She was still a little worrid about him. "Fine" He mummbled as he grabed a jug of milk and drunk straight out of it. "I wish you wouldnt do that Gohan!" She yelled. He rolled hes eyes and put the jug down. Then grabbed some Toast. They sat in silence the whole time. Until Chi Chi finnaly looked outside.  
  
"I love the rain. Its so calming." She sighed. "So did dad." Gohan muttered under his breath but wanting his mother to here. She did anyway. she took a deep breath. Then looked at her oldest son. "Gohan, its been 4 years. Its time to move on. Your farther wouldnt want us said forever. He would want us to be happy and live life cheerfully. Thats why he died." Gohan slamed his fist down on the table. "Thats not why he died. He died because of me mom! And you know it! We all know it! Its my fault. Its all my fault dads gone. He would have never died if it hadnt been for me. He would still be here....with us,...with me."   
  
His black eyes filling up with tears. All the painful memories coming back. Chi Chi was silent. Goten was listening to it all from the door, un noticed. Gohan continued. "Its my fault you dont have a husband. Its my fault Goten doesnt have a dad! You can say whatever you want mother but its all true! Everyone knows it." Goten walked in. "Its not your fault Gohan." Gohan looked up at his brother. CHi Chi snaped back into it. "Gohan it is not your faul-"Gohan stoped her. "Yes it is! If i would have killed cell sooner then he wouldnt have had to sacrifice heself"  
  
Gohan new he was about to cry. He hadnt cryed sense the last anniversry of the cell games. And all the times before he hadnt let hes mother see him. He stood up and walked towards the door. "Gohan! Where are you going! Its cold and rainy out there!" Gohan shrugged. "Anywhere from here for awhile." With that he walked out of the house. "Son Gohan!" Chi Chi cried. Then she ran to the phone and called Bulma.  
  
"Mushie Mushie?"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"Chi Chi?! What is it?"  
  
"Its Gohan. Hes scaring me Bulma. He gets all upset everytime the anniversry of Gokus death comes around!"  
  
"Oh my god, Do you know where he is now?"  
  
Chi Chi was silent. Then whisperd. "I dont no... He just walked out of the house..."  
  
"Ok, Chi Chi. I want you to listen to me. Im coming over there. Dont go anywhere."  
  
Chi Chi choked out between sobs. "Ok..."  
  
"Alright ill be over there in a minuite. I'll bring Trunks over to occupy Goten."  
  
"o-ok. Bye."  
  
"Bye now." click.  
  
Chi Chi hung the phone down slowly. Then she looked over at Goten, who was crying. "Come here sweetie. Trunks is coming over to play today." Goten ran over and hugged her. "Ok, Is Gohan gonna come home?" "Soon honey. Now how about you go into your room and play until Trunks gets here." He nodded and went up to his room.   
  
Chi Chi walked over to a photo Albulm and flipped through the paged. There was a picture of Her, Goku and baby Gohan. Chi Chi felt a tear well up in her eyes. She flipped the paged and came acrost the pictures of Gohans 11th Birthday. One was him smiling holding up his telescope. And one with him and Goku. That had been one of the last days they had spent together. And they had looked so happy. She started crying and droped the picture. "Oh i cant belive this." she said as she started to pick up the class.  
  
She through it all away and then herd a knock and the door. She went to open it and there stood Bulma holding Trunks hand. With vegeta standing behind them. "Hey Chi Chi." Bulma said. Chi Chi smiled. "Come on in." She looked over at Trunks. "Gotens in his room." Trunks ran to Gotens room. Chi Chi lead Bulma into the living room with Vegeta not to far behind. Chi Chi sat down and explained to the two the last few nights.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I kno it sux. But i tried to make it better. be gental with the flamming pleaseee. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everone! Here is Chapter 2! Thanks to the Kitty girl in the reviews for the Vegeta idea. ok well. Oh and i do not own DBZ or any of its characters. rEaD oN!  
  
  
Gohan kept on flying as far away from his house as he could. He could'nt see and he wasnt sure if it was because of his tears or the rain. He stoped flying and landed. When he landed he saw his location was the Cell games. He walked over to where him and cell had fought. All the memories came flooding into his mind. He started to remember how 16 had died. How he had watched 16 die. And didnt do anything. He fell to his knee's and started crying.   
  
He slamed his fist into the ground. The ground tremmord underneath him violently. "All...my...fault..." He choked out. "Everything would just be better if i died...I hate this! All this guilt..." He formed aballl of energy in his hand and pointed it at his stomach. "I'll just end it all know. And it'll be all over with." "BOY!" Gohan flipped around to see vegeta standing right there looking at him in disgust. "I cant belive your so pathetic as to want to take your own life. You bring shame to your race!"  
  
Gohan looked away from Vegeta. "Leave me alone Vegeta!" Gohan was still sitting on the ground. He got up and started to walk away from Vegeta. Vegeta walked up and Punched him. Sending Gohan flying and back down into the dirt. "Listen Bratt. It could have been diffrent. Who knows what could have happend. He may have died anyway. But you did not kill Kakarot. And you are not the fault of his death."   
  
Gohan looked up at vegeta and then all around him. He stood up. "Stay in your own family matters Vegeta, and Leave mine alone." Gohan turnned and started to walk off. Vegeta shook hes head. "If your gonna die, dont die from some stuppid coward thing like killing youself!" Gohan turned and looked at him. "I dont want to here your advice Vegeta. I dont need it. So just leave me alone."   
  
They stood there looking at each other. Vegeta sighed. "I owe that blasted Kakarot. So i cant let you make this mistake Gohan." Gohan was about to snap. "Listen Vegeta. IM NOT YOUR SON SO YOU CANT GO AROUND TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! IM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" Vegeta yelled back. "YOU MUST BE! ONLY A CHILD WOULD KILLING THEMSELVES AS AN OPTION" He calmed down.   
  
"Im not asking to be your father. Im asking you not to go through with what you have planed." Gohan just looked at him. He could fell hes cold tears fall down hes face. Why did it have to be him. Why did he have to live like this. It wasnt fair. *Why did you have to leave me dad.* He closed hes eyes as he listen do Vegteas voice again. "Your sloving a temporary Problem with a perment solution. Stop running away Gohan...Face it! Dont bring more shame to your family!" Then Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Im not running...You dont no me. You dont no anything about me."   
  
"IM doing this for your family." Gohan shrugged. "And you act like it matters." Vegeta smirked. "To me it does not,...But to your Mother and Brother it does. There back at your house with that Woman of mine." Gohan sighed. "They sent you to come and get me, huh..." Vegeta nodded. "That and I have to do this for that blasted Kakorat, I owe him to much." Gohan rolled hes eyes at Vegeta and took off in the opisite direction.   
  
Vegeta flew after him and cought up. Then kicked him in the stomach sending him into the ground. "Your not going to do it!" Gohan stummbled up and then flew around Vegeta. Again vegeta cought up and stoped him. "Boy! Stop!" "What!" Gohan looked at him. They were a few feet apart. Gohans eyes turnned blue and hes hair turrned gold. Vegeta stood there looking at Gohan. When Vegeta didnt say anything Gohan flew beside him and took off again.  
  
"Brat! Come Back!" Gohan took on more speed and ignored Vegeta. He couldnt think, He had so many emotions but felt so empty and alone. He didnt fell Vegeta following him anymore so he landed. He faulterd as is Body shook violetnly, and everything was blurry partly cause of all hes tears. He screamed Even tough he new Goku couldnt here him. "DAD!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!!!.....w-why...." He fell to hes knees "Why....." He looked up at the sky longing for an answer. He stood up and looked out over the lake. "I'll end it all..."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Will Vegeta find Gohan? Whats gonna Happen to Gohan? All these questions. hehe. lol. Ok like i said i kno it sux and i tried to make it better then the last second chapter. I didnt really change anything on this one. lol. Ok well. g2g. 


End file.
